


2020 - O último golpe

by kalinebogard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Shino, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Kiba - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, ShinoKiba - Freeform, omega kiba, shino - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: 2020 finalmente chega ao fim. Mas não sem um último golpe. Sakura dá uma notícia inusitada a Kiba. Novidade que talvez o rapaz não estivesse pronto para ouvir.O ano agoniza e se despede deixando um presente para Shino e Kiba lidarem pelo resto da vida.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba
Kudos: 4





	2020 - O último golpe

**Author's Note:**

> * Naruto é um anime e não me pertence. Obra feita de fã para fãs, sem fins lucrativos.
> 
> * A imagem da capa não me pertence, deixo os créditos ao devido artista.
> 
> * Foi betada! Obrigada, Samantha Tiger por corrigir e me ajudar com a história ♥
> 
> * Feito para o #Desafio
> 
> Esse é um spin-off da fanfic do desafio: "2020 - O ano do Capeta".
> 
> Não precisa ler uma para entender a outra, mas a leitura será mais divertida se fizer isso!
> 
> Divirta-se!

— O que você acha de filhos? Eu gostaria de planejar para...

— Ihhh, nada disso! — Kiba cortou a frase de Shino, fazendo ao mesmo tempo um movimento de mão indicando o pouco caso. — Bem, claro que eu quero filhos, mas... Shino, a gente está namorando ainda. É muito cedo pra planejar qualquer coisa.

— Sim, tem razão.

O casal estava sentado às margens do lago logo após um dos treinos. Eles tinham começado aquele relacionamento no final do ano anterior e não surpreenderam a ninguém. Eram amigos desde tenra idade e viviam juntos em todos os cantos. Surpresa seria se aquela dupla de Alpha e Ômega um dia se separasse.

Kiba aproveitou o silêncio para coçar a orelha de Akamaru deitado ao seu lado. Era verão e o lago convidativo estava quase seduzindo e convencendo-o a dar um mergulho.

— Shino, acho que ter filhos é parte natural da relação, a gente quer uma família com a pessoa que ama, não é? Eu só preciso arrumar um bom emprego antes de dar um passo tão importante.

O Alpha virou-se de leve para poder observar o namorado. Kiba era um jovem imaturo, mas de vez em quando tinha umas percepções que mostravam certo crescimento. Convenceria qualquer um de ser a decisão mais acertada, exceto quem o conhecesse bem. Para Kiba, um bom emprego era sinônimo de ser Hokake – o líder máster da Vila – ou líder dos times ninja ou qualquer outra profissão ao alcance apenas de Alphas.

Por essa conclusão, jamais teriam filhos!

— Crianças dão despesa! — A exclamação do Ômega encerrou o debate que nunca foi, realmente, um debate. E aquela foi a primeira e última vez que Shino tentou falar sobre filhotes.

Ele respeitou a decisão de Kiba a deferência de ter um bom emprego. Eles iriam se formar naquele dezembro, seu objetivo pessoal era de seguir a docência e tentar um cargo como professor na Academia.

E nos oito anos seguintes o casal conseguiu se manter de um jeito ou de outro. Houve desafios, Kiba não conseguia nenhum dos que considerava empregos dignos, a maioria do tempo estava desempregado ou fazendo algum quebra-galho, enquanto reclamava pelos cantos sobre a injustiça da sociedade shifter.

Pouco a pouco se aproximavam dos trinta anos, a situação não parecia perto de mudar. Shino notou que, mesmo Kiba se esquecendo de tomar os supressores algumas vezes, a gestação nunca aconteceu. Então não lhe restou opção a não ser aceitar que a família deles resumir-se-ia em Alpha e Ômega. E nada mais.

\---

_Assistiram um miasma flutuar e avermelhar-se ao redor do Ômega._

_— Caralho! Que isso?!_

_— Era pra testar ano que vem. — Sakura riu. — Acabei de descobrir que funciona. Parabéns Cara-de-cachorro. Você vai ser papai!!_

O teste rápido viera de Suna, uma novidade inesperada enquanto tentavam descobrir uma vacina que combatesse a pandemia em que se viam envolvidos. A cura prometida por Mizugakure parecia longe de ser concluída com sucesso. Qualquer tentativa dos outros países seria bem vista. E, no meio de tal processo, Sunagakure descobriu aquele miasma que reagia ao chacra gestante.

— Papai...? — Kiba repetiu desnorteado. Ele afastou-se do balcão de atendimento do almoxarifado e sentou-se numa das cadeiras de espera no pequeno saguão. Dificilmente elas eram usadas, pois quando algum enfermeiro vinha pegar medicação, Kiba atendia com agilidade.

Sakura notou que o Ômega ficou com a mente azoada e arrependeu-se de ter dado a notícia de modo tão espontâneo.

— Vou pegar um pouco de água para você, está bem? — e saiu depressa em busca de algo para beber. Mas quando voltou, o Ômega já não estava ali.

\---

Kiba saiu do trabalho no modo automático. Pegou o casaco no armário pessoal que cada funcionário tinha numa área comunitária, trocou a máscara facial e saiu para o frio da noite daquele trinta e um de dezembro. Tinha planos para passar a última noite do ano com Shino, tinham planos de um ótimo jantar (feito por ele dessa vez) e planos para assistir as bênçãos do templo pela televisão, já que a visitação estava suspensa por causa da quarentena.

Mas planos para ter filhos? Nenhunzinho, não senhor.

Fez o percurso diário até em casa pelas ruas vazias. Desde que a quarentena foi declarada em março, Konoha parecia uma outra vila.

Em março! O pensamento abalou Kiba. Ele precisou parar e respirar fundo. Ouviu muito longe seu nome sendo chamado e ao olhar ao redor notou Kakashi-sensei e Gai sensei do outro lado da rua, ambos parecendo preocupados. E com razão, Kiba parecia meio fora de sim!

O Ômega ignorou o chamado e seguiu e frente, mergulhando de volta nos pensamentos reflexivos. Aquele ano estava sendo um acontecimento sem precedentes! Ou uma sequencia deles... Em nove meses tinham entrado em quarentena, sofrido uma pandemia a qual ainda enfrentavam, ficaram confinados em casa sem poder sair, deu mais prejuízo financeiro a Shino do que gostaria de admitir, além do prejuízo na carreira ao lhe arrumar uma advertência.

Viu a irmã adoecer e caminhar a beira da morte e teve que se despedir do companheiro que foi para uma batalha desleal, assim como recebê-lo com uma sequela que levaria para a vida toda. Viu amigos, professores e autoridades morrerem vítimas da doença impiedosa. E em mais nove meses teria um ranhentinho correndo no quintal...

Foi com esse derradeiro pensamento que se notou chegando a casinha em que morava com o companheiro, o mesmo que o esperava à porta, parecendo um pouco preocupado. Akamaru veio pela porta e foi fazer festinha, ganhando um distraído carinho atrás da orelha.

— Kiba...? — Shino falou suave. Sabia de todo o acontecido, pois Sakura lhe ligou e explicou a situação, ressaltando o estado de confusão mental em que o Ômega parecia estar. Assim como revelou sobre a gestação para Kiba, a Beta contou para Shino. Apenas deixou claro que era um teste em fase de liberação. Eles precisavam procurar um médico de confiança e fazer todo o procedimento para confirmar, de preferência através de um exame de sangue. Além disso, Kakashi-sensei ligou também, informando que encontrou com Kiba e que o Ômega agiu estranho, mas pediu desculpas por não ir atrás dele. Gai estava sentindo um pouco de dores, precisava levá-lo ao hospital o quanto antes.

— Shino... — Ele devolveu.

— Está tudo bem?

O rapaz cobriu os olhos com a mão, para esconder as lágrimas que deslizaram de encontro a máscara que abafou o pranto.

— Eu nem virei Hokage! — Se ouviu confessando. — Como é que vamos ter um filhote?!

Shino sentiu o coração se enternecer. Inuzuka Kiba era o rei do drama, disso ninguém podia duvidar. Sem perder mais tempo aproximou-se do companheiro, passando os braços ao redor dele, para trazê-lo de encontro ao aconchego do próprio peito. O conforto foi breve, estava frio apesar de não nevar. Deveriam continuar aquela conversa lá dentro.

— Vamos ter um filhote do mesmo jeito que cuidamos de tudo que é importante. — Shino afirmou enquanto trazia Kiba consigo rumo à casinha. — E você não precisa ser Hokage para amar nosso filhote, não é?

— Nossa... — Kiba resmungou.

— Não entendi. — Shino franziu as sobrancelhas ao fechar a porta.

— Nossa filhote. Minha intuição diz que é menina. — A voz veio meio rouca pelo pranto, mas pontuda de pequenos traços de animação. — Porra! Que foda isso...

Shino suspirou permitindo-se relaxar e render-se à emoção daquela novidade. Kiba estava saindo do estado estupefato e voltando a ser como ele mesmo. Conforme o choque passava, e a ideia entrava na mente de Kiba sem qualquer barreira, ele ia se animando com a perspectiva de se tornar pai.

\---

— Foi tipo um caralho na furda — Kiba disse com um suspiro profundo, segurando uma caneca com chocolate quente que soprava antes de beber em golinhos. — No começo não é muito agradável, mas depois hehe... — Terminou com uma risadinha suspeita.

Shino ajeitou os óculos no rosto, em entender o que seria a tal “furda”, mas pegando a essência da coisa, principalmente pela risadinha maliciosa. Kiba vinha aprendendo umas palavras diferentes desde que começou a trabalhar no hospital e vivia repetindo de vez em quando.

Estavam sentados na cozinha, dividindo um momento de paz enquanto conversavam.

— Está mais calmo? — Shino, por sua vez, bebericava um pouco de saque.

— Claro, marido. Foi um impacto, mas me recupero rápido porque sou bom em situações inesperadas. — Kiba não tinha pudor algum quando o assunto era se gabar das próprias qualidades. A maioria delas existia em proporções exageradas na mente do rapaz, mas aquela sobre improviso era bem real.

— Eu também fiquei impactado.

— A gente nunca conversou sobre isso. Quando a Sakura me deu os parabéns eu lembrei aquele dia, no nosso último ano na Academia, que a gente começou a discutir sobre filhos e planos, e eu te cortei e depois nunca mais falamos nisso.

Shino não precisou se esforçar muito para lembrar-se do referido dia.

— Sim, sei do que está falando. Confesso que eu estava perdendo as esperanças de ter um filhote, porque o assunto morreu.

Kiba deu uma risadinha.

— Eu sou muito foda, mas meio besta às vezes. Você alimenta essas minhas fantasias de grandeza, Shino! Tem que me trazer pra realidade, sabe? Eu precisei desse tempo todo pra aprender o que é um bom emprego. Eu gosto de trabalhar no hospital, sou muito útil! E vigio os remédios direitinho. O salário é ótimo e nunca atrasou. Esse é um bom emprego, tenho orgulho dele.

— Sim, esse é um emprego muito bom — A essência do Ômega, já mais estável, se propagava pela cozinha espalhando a eutimia de um modo agradável. Foi naquele instante que Shino notou o cheiro suave de morangos, sua fruta favorita e uma das marcas registradas da estral, ainda que não exclusiva. Pois Kiba não precisava estar no cio para que o aroma marcante se pronunciasse, vindo para acalmar e acalentar, não apenas para instigar a excitação.

— Está feliz? — Kiba perguntou como quem não quer nada. Só queria ouvir o que sentia pelo vínculo.

— Sim, muito.

— Eu também! — Ele riu animado. — Vai mudar nossa vida pra caralho, mas foi o impacto mais feliz desse ano de merda. Senti tanto medo de perder a Hana-nee, depois de perder você. E no fim, tenho minha irmã, tenho meu Alpha e ainda vamos ter uma pirralhinha! Caralhosss!!

Shino concordou com um gesto de cabeça. Aquele ano foi tenso, trouxe mais testes e obstáculos do que achava justo. Superaram todos e cada um deles. E naquele instante parecia que o destino reconhecia seus esforços. Aburame Shino desejava muito ter uma criança, menino ou menina, pouco importava, mas um serzinho que viria daquela união, recebendo como herança metade do seu sangue e metade do sangue de Kiba, formado pelo amor.

Ou melhor, a existência do puro amor.

— As coisas acontecem quando tem que acontecer. Mamãe sempre diz isso. — Kiba virou o restinho da bebida, que àquela altura estava morna. Ao afastar a caneca exibia um sorriso enorme, de caninos afiados e lábios um tanto manchados pelo achocolatado.

Shino sentiu o coração explodir de felicidade. Foi tão intenso, que fez o Ômega olhá-lo com certa surpresa, pois o Alpha não era de reações tão contundentes.

— Vai dar tudo certo. — Shino garantiu deslizando a mão sobre o tampo da mesa até cobrir a mão de Kiba, dando um apertão carinhoso. — Amo você.

Kiba sentiu o rosto esquentar bem de levinho, enquanto o rubor coloria até a ponta das orelhas.

— Eu sei, marido. — Gabou-se em tom sobranceiro. As palavras eram arrogantes, mas o que fluiu pelo vínculo foi bem adverso.

Shino sentiu-se envolvido por uma essência Ômega gentil e cheia de bem querer, algo tão tocante, que traduzia as palavras ditas em uma verdade inquestionável. Kiba disse “eu sei”, mas o lado animal depreendeu: “eu também amo você”.

**Cena Extra**

— Feliz ano novo!

— Feliz ano novo.

Inuzuka Hana e Inuzuka Tsume falaram através da tela do notebook, dividindo-a com a câmera de Aburame Shibi. Faltava pouco para o ano de 2020 acabar, a família estava reunida para comemorar aquele finzinho de ano.

— Feliz ano novo! — Kiba devolveu, sentado em frente a escrivaninha com Shino ao seu lado. E não resistiu: — Vamos ter um filhote!!

Já estava tão confortável com a ideia, que sequer duvidava do resultado do teste, muito menos lembrava aquele Ômega confuso que chegou em casa no início da noite.

O silêncio seguiu a revelação. Shibi ajeitou os óculos no rosto, um gesto que o filho às vezes imitava, pensando no que dizer. Hana abriu os lábios para dar os parabéns, porém Tsume foi mais rápida:

— Até que enfim! — A Beta vibrou. — Pensei que meu genro não dava no couro! Oito anos e minhas esperanças estavam acabando.

Shino limpou a garganta e Kiba gargalhou.

— Que isso, mamãe! Meu marido comparece. Oh, se comparece, né, Shino?!! O “shinão” nunca falha!

Mais um longo silêncio se seguiu a essa enfática nova (e desnecessária) revelação que defendia a honra do marido, Kiba logo se deu conta do clima engraçado.

— Exagerei?

— Claro, moleque!

— Irmãozinho...

— Kiba...

— Sim, exagerou.

As quatro respostas vieram ao mesmo tempo, em conclusão unânime. Dessa vez até os Aburame, Alphas sempre tão estoicos, repreenderam a tagarelice do rapaz.

A gargalhada do Ômega descontraiu o clima, trazendo alegria e ganhando animados parabéns. No fim das contas todos ficaram felizes em saber da novidade.

Na sala; em um relógio branco, o ponteiro menor finalmente se encontrou com o maior, simbolizando meia-noite exata. Naquela virada de ano não haveria fogos, nem grandes comemorações. Haveria apenas manifestações íntimas e singelas, como a que acontecia naquela residência humilde, festejando vida nova!

O último golpe inesperado de um ano terrível, que acabava da melhor forma possível: colorido com todos os tons da esperança por um 2021 bem melhor para a família que aumentava.


End file.
